


We Lost to Reylo!?

by Soeverlasting



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Gen, Meta, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: Catra complains about Catradora's ranking on Tumblr's top 100 ships of 2020.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	We Lost to Reylo!?

Catra just stared at the rankings in utter disbelief. Reylo is ranked number one; Catradora number two.

"This is bullshit!" Catra stood straight up. Adora stepped back at the sudden outburst from her girlfriend. "I actually said _I love you_ and I didn't die after ONE KISS. What is wrong with Tumblr?" Catra stood there indignant.

Adora had no clue of what's going on but comforted Catra with a hug. 

Then Glimmer popped in. "At least you two cracked the top ten!"

**_Meanwhile In Dryl…_ **

"Hordak, look." Entrapta pointed to the computer screen. " We're ranked twenty-eighth."

"That's nice," Hordak said.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Listing](https://fandom.tumblr.com/post/636856116682375168/2020-top-ships)


End file.
